supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Owen Scarlett
Origin ''-3500 BC, 5510 years ago from the present-'' Owen and Della's mother was a young woman who dabbled in necromancy and other dark arts. She was in a very small witch coven that revived creatures from big to small. Every night they worshipped Death, and called upon it without any response. Upon learning of a spell that could bind Death her coven searched for weeks until finally collecting the ingredients needed for it to work. After successfully casting the spell they were met by the sound of wings flapping. A dark haired woman appeared to them, revealing herself as Death, bothered by the fact that they had bound her, demanding to know the reason behind their actions. Della's mother expressed her wishes of having a child to be the reason why she had done what she did, unable to deny the request under the effects of the spell, Death simply waved her hand. After that the coven had broken the spell and Death departed. Months later she went into labor. Her vein's where pitch black and completely visible through her skin. It felt like she was being torn apart from the inside. After a few pushes, she heard the wail of a baby. She looked down and saw a beautiful baby with pitch black eyes. She knew then that this was the child of Death. Before she could even carry her child it exploded with fiery flames and smoke then disappeared. Owen was teleported to hell by a group of demons. They carried him through the vast depths of hell until they reached Asmodeus. He wanted to use Owen to help aid the battle between Heaven and Hell. Asmodeus tried to syphon his energy but failed. Since he couldn't steal his power he decided to make Owen a weapon for hell. Asmodeus trained Owen to the highest level he could. By age 16 Owen was a one-man army. Even the most strongest creature's in hell were no match for him. Asmodeus finally sent Owen to the frontlines of the Heaven/Hell endless war. Because of Owen's unique ability to create and manipulate dark matter. He wiped out countless angels sending their spirits back to heaven. During the battle Owen got confronted by Michael an Archangel. Michael explained to Owen that what he has been taught was not the truth. Owen then disappeared from the battle field. Owen arrived back to Hell and confronted Asmodeus. He told him that he was leaving and that someday he will be back to kill him. Owen left Hell and went to Earth through a portal. He knew nothing of the place but adapted very quickly to the life style there. Obsidian Manufactory Industries Having to live there meant he needed to make money. Owen exploited human entertainment and learned quickly about technology. He built countless technological devices that would be described as technological advances. He then built a massive company off his creations called "Obsidian Manufactory Industries". After a couple years the company became a billion dollar company being worth 900 billion dollars. The Scarlett's About the time Malina came back to earth Owen tracked her energy signature not sure what the treat was. Owen searching for it ended up running into the energy signature herself. Owen confused explained who he was to Malina and she did the same. They talked until they were interrupted by Dana. She was excited to see her sister and asked who the guy was. The three talked for a long time and hanged out for a while bonding with each other. Wasn't until a year later when they started to call themselves family. Kathryn Owen decided to leave Earth in order to experience other worlds. He came across a planet called Vidian where he met Kathryn Turner. Him and Kathryn had a relationship for 3 years until Owen left her to go back to Earth. Present Day Owen is currently in New Orleans closing hidden portals opened by demons. Weakness Owen can die just like any other being. Although killing him has been proven to be a highly difficult task. He does show vulnerability towards his family and loved ones. Powers and Abilities Powers: * Dark Matter Manipulation - 'Owen has the power to Control and Create Dark Matter out of thin air. He can craft Dark Matter into Swords, Daggers, Spears, Or what ever he imagines. Dark Matter may be the most powerful substance in the universe. He can manipulate it's properties to a certain level giving him the option to let it explode on contact with matter or not. Owen manipulating this makes him highly dangerous. It's rumored he can manipulate Dark Matter on a universal scale. This power is extremely rare only Owen, Rebekah and Amara are the only one who wields it. * '''Umbrakinesis - '''Owen can Manipulate the darkness around him, It is even said that he can make the earth go dark or even to a larger scale. * '''Death-Chain Creation -' Owen has the ability to release endless black chains out his palms. These chains are unbreakable; they also can drain life-force. * 'Spatio-Chronokinesis '- Known as one of Owen's rare powers, He can actually manipulate the Space around him and manipulate time (Stopping time, Reversing time, ect.). As powerful as this power may be it takes a large amount of energy for Owen to use this power. * '''Cosmic Energy Manipulation - Owen can manipulation cosmic energy. Unlike Dana however he is only able to absorb and direct the energy. * Portal Generation - '''Owen has the ability to open portals with his mind, the portals appear as a black void. Owen uses portals while fighting him making it hard to hit him. '''Magic: Owen is limited to using basic spells only. Although he holds a lot of magic energy, he can be used as a vessel. With dark energy corrupting his body Owen's body repels all magic. He cannot be hurt by magic attacks. Usually if spells are casted on him they instead effect on who casted it. Anomalies - '''Owen's appearance changes during events that cause massive amounts of death. '''Abilities: * Super Strength - 'Owen has planet leveling strength. * '''Advanced Durability - '''Owen can endure almost every type of attack. * '''Speed -' Owen can run up to 500 mph. * '''Weapon Knowledge - '''Owen has the knowledge to weld even the most bizarre of weapons. * '''Badassery - '''Owen can perform outright insane stunts that would be impossible, or complete extremely difficult to pull off by a 'normal' human(s). Owen always remains calm and composed no matter the odds, or balance of the situation. Owen can do any possible task and be completely independent in anything that he does, while accomplishing a superhuman feat. '''Limitations Owen can switch between human and reaper (Death) forms. While in his human form he is weaker than he would be in his reaper form (Death Form). Owen becomes a universal threat while in his natural form aka reaper form.